sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Lawrence
Douglas Lawrence Osowski, credited as Mr. Lawrence and sometimes Doug Lawrence, is an American animator, writer, and voice actor. He is noted for his work as a writer and occasional voice actor for the Nicktoons Rocko's Modern Life and mostly known for his role as Plankton on various occasions on SpongeBob SquarePants since 1999. Career Lawrence is known for his work as a writer (and since season 10, story editor) on the animated TV series SpongeBob SquarePants. He also has long-running character roles on the show, providing the voice of Sheldon Plankton and various recurring characters, such as Potty the Parrot (replacing Paul Tibbitt from season 10 onwards), the Realistic Fish Head, and Larry the Lobster. He physically appears as the live-action artist in "Frankendoodle". He was the voice of Edward T. Platypus, Nurse Leslie, Dave, and Ping-Pong on Camp Lazlo. Lawrence also performed the voice of Filburt in Rocko's Modern Life and is recently the voice of the Announcer and Manant in The Aquabats! Super Show!. Lawrence is a standup comedian, cartoonist, writer-director, animator and producer on the television series Johnny Talk. He worked on The Ren and Stimpy Show in its second season as a layout assistant. He also worked as a writer on Rocko's Modern Life, The Twisted Whiskers Show, and Mighty Magiswords. As a comedian, Mr. Lawrence performed in New Jersey and Los Angeles, collaborating with comedian Jeremy Kramer and Boston comedy writer Martin Olson. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, a storyboard writer for Rocko's Modern Life and co-creator of Phineas and Ferb, described Lawrence as bearing a "unique sense of humor", and that one "would really have to know Doug to understand (or not understand)" his style. Marsh says that the rationale for Lawrence's humor techniques and decisions "remain a mystery to us forever.""Dan Abrams' interview with Jeff "Swampy" Marsh," The Rocko's Modern Life FAQ Filmography Films and television shows Video games Writer * Rocko's Modern Life (1993–96) * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995–97) * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999–2002; 2009–present) - also story editor (2016–present) * Hairballs (2000) * Do the Voice (2003) * Johnnie Talk (2003) * SpongeBob's Truth or Square (2009) * The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) – Additional screenplay material * The Twisted Whiskers Show (2010) * Lucky Lady (2014) * Mighty Magiswords (2015–2016) - Story * Wabbit (2015) * Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling (2019) Director * Looks Can Kill (1994) * Rocko's Modern Life (1993–1996) – Leap Frogs/Bedfellows (1993) - Sugar-Frosted Frights/Ed Is Dead: A Thriller! (1995) – Fish-N-Chumps/Camera Shy (1995) – Nothing to Sneeze At/Old Fogey Froggy (1995) – Speaking Terms/Tooth and Nail (1995) * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995–97) * General Chaos: Uncensored Animation (1998) * Hairballs (2000) * The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) – Assistant director * "Lucky Lady" (2014) Other work * The Food Album (1993) – album art Awards and nominations References External links * Category: Year of birth missing (living people) Category: Living people Category: American male voice actors Category: People from East Brunswick, New Jersey Category: The Kubert School alumni Category: Place of birth missing (living people) Category: Male actors from New Jersey Category: 20th-century American male actors Category: 21st-century American male actors